the_chronicles_of_alefafandomcom-20200213-history
Part 1 plot: Sleeping Beauty
Return to main page '(Spoiling alerts) ' __TOC__ Sleeping Beauty and Wind Riders Almost everyone once dreamt they could fly. Here in AlefA land, some really do that by going through the path with several time streams and build their own territory in Dream Realm. The Sleeping Beauty, as people always call her, was the first flyer and first Wind rider. However price for the wings and freedom costed her happiness. The Beauty, in deep sleep for thousands of years...thousands of years...so long that her name was forgotten and noone could ever remember why she decided to leep that long. “Give her a reason, then she will wake up”-The creatures in Dream Realm kepton whispering. Years fly, nobody could yet wake her. Hence after the Beauty is still buried in her sleep, a few humans and elvens of Alefa, born with silver-lining-rims in their eyes, could fly up by jumping off the highest cliff. The story starts with Willam of Moonlight Citadel,a boy with Wind Rider’s eyes, and his journey to the Great Abyss, where he will have to jump down to fly up or die. In his journey, William passes the Peripheral Meadow and makes friends with the nomads: Old Zic, Yash, Yayalaya...comes along with his decision to jump from the Great Abyss, William has to find the answer for his purpose of life. The Language of Truth (Verumic) The ancient language is a very crucial factor in the chronicles of AlefA. It is considered to be the language of Truth. Those who are fluent in the Language of Truth belived to be able to control the nature and hear thoughts from the others. Verumic, somehow, exists in several variants with small differences. Nearly noone all over AlefA could use the Language of Truth with all of its power. The last one ever used it,is Argon - the dragon summoner, the one who also lit the White blaze above AlefA. In “Sleeping Beauty”, many people seek the original Verumic. One of them is Brome - a retired assassin - and Iruka – a faceless imp in the Inferno Mountain. Darkness of the throne There are eight thrones in the continent of AlefA, eight for rulers accross the country and one in King tower in the Central land for the high emperor. However the throne in King tower, after fratricides,is then left empty with curses. Posthumus, a general of Sea Citadel, decide to take over that empty throne. One by one he conquered eight citadels, wiped out heirs of eight other kings and sit on the throne in King tower. Ever since, curses chase him. Posthumus could never sleep again. Darkness of the throne arrives with misfortune. Posthumus’s fiancee and new born child pass away. Hence the new king of Central Land doesn’t give up easily. He start his study about magic, forms an alliance with ancient forces and breeds his new own plans, new battles for areas outside the human’s border. With the king’s future intention, history follows. Fellows who once side him in war, secrets, pains and machinations build up layers after layers in Posthumus’s story line. White Blaze The White Blaze is lit by Argon, the most powerful sorcerer of the Silvern City, when the Big Battle between human, elvens and demons comes to a desperated end. Argon’s light sweeps all magic off the Central Land, pushes all demons back to the South, elvens to the North, gives the land back to human. The fire of hope. However Argon could never know, the hope he trades with his own life, bringsendless grives later on. Like Dragon Lord says when the White blaze arrives: “Time will be stagnant here but won’t stop. It still rotates and stacks up. When it is not yet balanced, you will have to continue...continue until its streams come back to usual”. Argon’s death is not an end to his destiny. When the White blaze dies, Argon must come back and keep on what he started. Return to main page vi:Nội dung tập 1